Warui Ookami
by HanuuEshe
Summary: A Heroes/Whoniverse crossover about love, immortality, and fuedal Japan told almost entirely in Torchwood paperwork. Spoilers for everything except season three of Heroes, which I am stubbornly pretending doesn't exist. A sequel/prequel to Prelude/Coda.


_Complete (Initial) Report(1945):_

The Torchwood Institute

Doctor Sighting: 00147829

Category: Historical Reference (unsupported, but probable)

Place: Japan, circa 1670

Circumstances: Torchwood Agents 671 and 652 (currently stationed in Kyoto, Japan, as a part of Operation Hakushi) reported hearing this story from their contacts from the outlying town of Otsu, where they were forced to stay after an unexpected bombing of the city. The tale begins as follows:

When the great hero Kensei (a local legend known as "The Sword Saint" who is roughly equivalent to King Arthur. It is also worthy to note that Kensei is the title given to swordsmen who possess otherworldly skill with their weapons.) went to face the 90 angry ronin, he left with only his trusted servant and returned with the Lonely God and his companions.

This Lonely God was accompanied by two fellow travelers, a woman whose hair shone gold and a man with eyes the color of skies. The Lonely God himself was a man cloaked in black whose eyes burned with the fires of insanity and whose ears could hear a cricket whispering in Tokyo.

It must be noted that this is consistent with the description of the so-called Second Doctor, and it is possible that the woman described is the same Rose Tyler who helped to inspire the formation of this establishment. Who their male friend is, however, is anyone's guess.

The Lonely God was a peculiar God, and he spent much time conversing with the servant of Kensei, while the woman and the princess conversed and the hero himself was left in the care of His male companion. They told each other of the adventures they had had and the honor they had won and the women they had known, but the feats of Kensei were so great that he was disbelieved. Kensei challenged the man to a duel, during which the man summoned up a magic which caused the hero to fall back as though dead, blood spurting from his chest. The noise summoned all to the yard, where Kensei stood, triumphant over death for no force could stop him from completing his mission to destroy White Beard.

Here, the contact's accounts differ, to the point of violence after one accused the other of being fathered by a Korean. Due to the squabbling, the entire transcript of the story from this point on would be convoluted and mostly irrelevant, but to summarize the points agreed upon:

The Lonely God travelled in a blue box, and during the story was often referred to as "Sensei" by the characters in the dialog, even if he was always the Lonely God in the narration. Sensei can, in some cases, be translated as someone who holds a Ph.D. (or 'Doctor').

Never once are the companions referred to as servants, but always as companions. The word-choice led the agents to conclude that the relationship these people weren't as subservient to the Doctor as is typically thought.

Kensei and his servant rescued the Lonely God and his companions from the 90 angry ronin, who were holding the three of them hostage as they attempted to divine the source of the blue box's power. It is, apparently, possible to physically touch the TARDIS with no ill effects _in the short term_. It is still unknown as to whether or not there are any effects in the long term because all of the ronin perished in the resultant battle.

After a short period of rest, the two parties conjoined to face the deadly assassins known as Snake Women. These Snake Women, it must be noted, were possibly aliens, because one version of the legend had them down as the mutant results of sexual deviancy. Naturally, they were hostile figures in the story- assassins of unearthly beauty who sought to tempt Kensei away from his path.

The Snake Women captured the Lonely God and the Kensei, while the male companion and the servant used magic to disappear (Agent 652 would like to speculate that they might have had access to technology similar to the TARDIS' which would allow them to teleport. If so, than it is possible that whatever the servant used is still around Japan somewhere.) and reappear outside camp, where they regrouped with the womenfolk before making their way back to rescue their leaders.

The original plan was something along the lines of the servant and male companion rescuing the Lonely God, while the womenfolk distracted the guards. Unfortunately, this plan backfired when the companion was captured by one of the Snake Women and his magical talisman removed. The servant refused to leave again without Kensei, and therefore it was up to the womenfolk to rescue them.

The princess was apparently a key figure in this part of the tale, as she defeated several of the guards in combat with her sword. The female companion followed up by impersonating one of the Snake Women and ordering the guards to release their prisoners.

However, Kensei wouldn't leave without first ensuring that he had the missing part of the map the Snake Women were holding. During the resultant battle, the princess was badly injured, and only the timely intervention of the Lonely God prevented her from dying.

The tale then ends with a moralistic story about women belonging in the home so that they won't get hurt. Agent 652 would like it noted that this portion of the tale bears no relevance to the topic at hand, and that she believes that this was something added into the story later, as it contradicts the role of the princess in the Kensei legends. She believes that if the princess getting hurt was meant to demonstrate anything, it was her love for Kensei and perhaps to foreshadow his own impending mortality.

All in all, we feel that there is enough anecdotal evidence to suggest that the Doctor was indeed in Otsu around 1670. Perhaps when all this madness has cleared up, we can send a team to investigate- there may be something still left around.

Time Stamp: April 14, 1945

Authors: Agents 671 and 652

~*~

_Official Correspondence (1945):_

Information Request re: Operation Hakushi

Any luck getting our man Stimson to take Kyoto off the list of potential targets for the American's bomb?

Agent 671

Information Request re: Operation Hakushi (Approved)

Don't worry about it. Primary target has been changed to Hiroshima- but that doesn't mean that you're safe from more conventional bombs. Be careful.

Agent 592

Transport Request re: Freelance Agent 006

Guess who showed up with a wild story about a malfunctioning transporter and the Dutch resistance and needs a lift home?

Agent 671

Transport Request re: Freelance Agent 006 (Denied)

I regret to inform you that Agent 592 has perished during an explosion. I also regret to inform that you must be more specific in your request for transport out of enemy territory.

Agent 702

Transport Request re: Freelance Agent 006 (Appeal)

During a conventional military operation behind enemy lines, Freelance Agent 006 encountered a piece of alien technology he recognized as a teleportation device. Unfortunately, the device malfunctioned and he ended up in Kyoto. He is very recognizable as an enemy soldier and needs transport home (with the aforementioned alien technology).

He also claims to have information pertaining to Doctor Sighting #00147829.

Agent 671

Transport Request re: Freelance Agent 006 (Approved)

Expect a submarine on the 24th at the normal rendezvous point.

Agent 702

~*~

_Expert from Persons of Interest Profile# 18720009 (Takezo Kensei) taken from page 14 (1946)_:

"… the funny thing was, when I found out that he could heal from an injury, I was jealous. It seemed like such a gift. I mean, even if he did have to go through the pain of dying or being shot or cut or whatever, he always got back up again, so what was the harm?

Now? I'm jealous that he somehow managed to get the girl _and_ the guy to fall in love with him.

I'm not sure if he has the same… thing as me. He certainly didn't get it the same way I did. At least, I don't think I did. The way he told it to me, he was shot full of arrows, and then healed as they were pulled out. I just died and came to a while later. If he's still alive I haven't run into him yet.

The Doctor was more interested in Hiro than Kensei- because he could travel in time, I think. He dragged him into the TARDIS to figure out how he was able to do what he did, but they got side tracked talking about how they could never seem to get quite when and where they wanted to go.

Hiro seemed to think that there were a bunch of people with abilities like they had all around the world- he claimed to have saved a girl who turned out to have the same ability as Kensei in the year 2006, but that's a long way off…"

~*~

_Official Correspondence (1958):_

Transport Request re: Person of Interest #18720009

Takezo Kensei is alive and in Los Angeles. He is also interested in aiding our organization and requested a new identity.

Agent Hanson

Transport Request re: Person of Interest #18720009 (Approved)

Read the subject line.

Agent Davis

Transport Request re: Person of Interest #18720009 (Clarification)

To both questions?

Agent Hanson

Transport Request re: Person of Interest #18720009 (Approved)

Yes. Prick.

Agent Davis

~*~

_Excerpt from the charter of Torchwood Four (1959):_

"… for the study of persons of terrestrial origin who nevertheless possess paranormal talents, containing those individuals who wish the British Empire harm and utilizing those whose ability may serve the Empire…"

~*~

_Unofficial Torchwood Correspondence (1969):_

Dear Captain Harkness,

News of my untimely demise is, as you might have guessed, exaggerated. I have found it expedient to move my operations across the pond. As to what my operations are, well. You'll have seen what's left of the Belfast group. Consider it a taste of what can be done, with the right application of will power.

Speaking of which, I am concerned about something considering that other joint venture of ours. Namely, I don't know why you still hold out hope. It's a very simple story; boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Boy meets time traveler. Boy is inspired by time traveler. Boy becomes hero. Time traveler and girl fall in love. They leave boy to die. Boy _can't_ die. The end.

Get over it. They don't deserve your consideration- very few mortals do.

Sincerely,

Adam Monroe

Dear Mister Monroe,

Get over it? Like you did, you mean?

Torchwood Four is officially listed as missing- in reality, the building has been completely scrubbed, irradiated, and then sealed for good measure. If I see you again, you'll regret it. You've got sixty-nine lives to pay for, and we both know you're good for it.

I'm watching you. One false move and I think you'll find your new friends aren't as blindly loyal as you think.

I hope someone buries you alive,

Captain Jack Harkness

~*~

_A Moment, Unrecorded but Long Remembered (Time Vortex):_

Rose barely lasted until the TARDIS had started up before bursting out into peals of laughter.

"Oh God, the look on his face!"

Jack grinned. "I don't know why he seemed so surprised. Even the Doctor had them pegged as having some major UST."

"I did no such thing!" the Doctor protested, his face just a bit too serious to actually be so. "I don't speculate about the mating habits of apes."

"I think in this case, it's more like the mating habits of carp," Rose pointed out, still giggling slightly. "I have to say, I never really saw the resemblance until he started opening and shutting his mouth like that."

"Yeah, I think that just means that their something wrong with the TARDIS's translator," Jack said.

"What?" the Doctor asked indignantly.

"Carp. In Japanese, that's 'koi', which is also Japanese for 'love'," Jack explained.

"Aww," Rose cried. "That's so sweet."

The Doctor shuddered. " You're getting domestic again."

"Oh, I don't think so, do you honey?" Rose asked of Jack, grinning madly.

"Not at all, dear. Now, did you remember to get rid of the spoiled milk in the fridge?"

The two of them dissolved into giggles at the sight of the Doctor's disgusted face.

"Like I would let the milk get spoiled," the Doctor scoffed, just as it looked as though their laughter was subsiding. It set them off again, and this time he joined in.

They were still laughing when the transmit beam pieced the TARDIS and swept them onto the Gamestation.

~*~

Okay, normally my pleas for reviews are either a) humorous or b) nonexistant, but this time? I couldn't find a beta after nearly a week of searching and, as the format is pretty experimental, this is my first time writing several of the characters, and I have a well-known penchant for overlooking typos, I'm asking for some constructive criticism. So, if anything jumps out at you as off, drop me a line and let me know, yeah?


End file.
